verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThisWriter/Omniumverse
So, as per the intent originally demonstrated on a note at the end of this article, it has now been put up as a normal wiki page here. This blog post is now to be considered a first draft. Just a name for everything, for the all encompassing set. It is in our nature to name things and this is a name to include all names. Whenever one talks or thinks about anything that thing is inside it. No exceptions, none, zip. It has been referred by many other names like Reality, Omniverse, The Box, etc but ThisWriter choose to name it Omniumverse here. These names may also plausibly refer to things that ThisWriter as named differently. ThisWriter has also attempted to define it in a way that actually makes sense with our true reality as well as with any imagined or fictional one. It is divided into two parts: the Realium and the Imaginarium. But like with everything else, whenever people see a division in two they also see a barrier or a border between those two things. This border will just be called the Great Barrier. The Omniumverse is then divided into three parts: the Realium is all that is real; The Great Barrier is the border or division between reality and fantasy; Finally, the Imaginarium is all that is not real to some extent. Inside the Imaginarium there are the Imaginata, the worlds of fantasy and belief. Put into context, things like The Box are either part of one or several Imaginatas or are equivalent to the Imaginarium itself but hardly ever the same as the Omniumverse. Names like Reality are probably synonymous to the Realium. One could try to continue this reasoning: what is the border between the Realium and the Great Barrier and the Great Barrier and the Imaginarium? Doesn't that mean that there are 5 parts then and so on up to an infinity of parts? Well, those borders can all be collapsed into the Great Barrier itself as they are just more borders upon borders. But this argument can be used to demonstrate that the Great Barrier is infinitely thick and infinitely variable. One could theorize about the existence of other things other than the three presented here or even things larger than the Omniumverse itself. Some exemples will be presented next and shown why they fail: - The Nothingness, non-existance, that which does not exist either in reality or imagination. Well, if it doesn't exist it is not real and is, by definition, part of the Imaginarium. - It is always possible to imagine something bigger than the Omniumverse, something encompassing it. That argument is self-defeating in itself. The key word "imagine" guarantee that that something bigger is just another Imaginata, part of the Imaginarium. All other such similar arguments are the same: something larger is either real and part of the Realium or not real and part of the Imaginarium. - Even if one imagines something that is neither real and not real or something that is both at the same time, something that transcends definition, something that cannot be named, something that transcends transcendence, something that is larger than itself or whatever words one wants to use. Things that paradoxal in nature and even not paradoxal at the same time. All those things are part of the Imaginarium for, even if they cannot be directly imagined, they are still fantasies being referenced indirectly by the use of imagination. - One could also point out to all those things that are impossible to imagine by anyone in any way. Those things can either be real or not real. If they are real, which is doubtful, they are part of the Realium. If they are not real, even if not imaginable, they are still part of the Imaginarium for not being real. And even that which cannot be imagined is, through that title, being referenced indirectly by the use of imagination. Therefore they are always part of the Imaginarium anyway. The Imaginarium itself is part of the Imaginarium to the same extent that it is part of the Realium. It is imagined therefore part of itself. It is both larger and smaller than itself at the same time. It contains itself infinitely many times. But imagination is, by all evidence, something real, therefore part of the Realium. In the same way that the actual Omniumerse is part of both the Imaginarium and the Realium. It is being imagined by ThisWriter, therefore part of the Imaginarium but again, by all evidence, there really exists a distinction between reality and fantasy, therefore the Omniumverse must be real as well, therefore part of the Realium. And, finally, many of the aspects of the Realium or even its entirety is also part of the Imaginarium. We imagine reality all the time so it must also be part of the Imaginarium. Is there any difference between experiencing and imagining? Some insights point to there being none. Is the past real? We remember it but, as such it exists as recordings and as memories in our minds, therefore it exists in the Imaginarium. We make recordings of reality all the time. Are they recordings or are they real? They are real recordings. But even if they are 100% truthful of what they record they don't record all of reality and they are not all of reality. They aren't even the part of reality that was recorded. The map is not the territory after all. Therefore they are not the same as reality, so they must be in the Imaginarium. Even more so if they are not 100% truthful in all the little details. And so they must for the writing is contained in reality so it cannot also contain reality at the same time. So the writing does not contain reality, does not describe it entirely and in 100% faithful way so it just describes another Imaginata, even if one extremely close to the Realium. Any reading of a recording produces only an imaginary view of the reality, an Imaginata, not reality itself. There is a difference between information and what it describes. Information, even knowledge, at this level are just other words for imagination, they are part of the Imaginarium. Reality was recorded to create the recording but what is recorded is now only information, part of the Imaginarium. If one ignores the fact that one is real and the others are not there is a similitude between the Realium and the Imaginatas. It is possible, even likely, that from their inside, many of the Imaginatas look to be the Realium instead and that the Realium is, for them, just another Imaginata. So, what is the Realium and what is an Imaginata can just be a matter of a point of view. This is not a certainty but it is a possibility. This can make one wonder if there is actually any difference at all. Or is it just not another case of we putting ourselves at the center of reality or in an otherwise special position like putting Earth at the center of the universe? Is our reality special and different because ours is the real Realium and others are just Imaginatas? Is "real Realium" just a pleonasm, exactly like it sounds or is Realium just another word for "my Imaginata"? If that is the case then the Omniumverse would just be the Imaginarium instead being something larger that contains it, with the Great Barrier being just the border between each Imaginata and the rest of the Realium. If that is the case there is no way to be sure of it while staying inside of either the Realium or any other Imaginata and it is not possible to know if there will be a way to be sure even if standing directly in the pure Imaginarium. With the Box being synonymous to the Imaginarium in all likelihood, that would mean that it also turns out to be everything after all. Both the Realium and the Imaginatas, but not the Imaginarium, have some type of internal organization. This internal organization is called a Cosmology, no matter how or what it is. Anyone can theorize about the internal organization of the Realium but, until those theories can be verified or proved, they are just one more Imaginata inside the Imaginarium. Even if they turn out to be truth, they also already exist as Imaginatas as by the previous statement and knowledge also exists in the Imaginarium so they would continue to exist as Imaginatas anyway. This implies that there exists an infinite number of copies of the Realium in the Imaginarium. Or, more than just copies, that the Realium actually exists an infinite number of times inside the Imaginarium. PS: Welcome any criticism or ideas. I'm particularly interested in flaws of the arguments. In case it wasn't obvious enough this concept is intended to be coerent with both reality and fantasy, any fantasy whatsoever. Any larger concept to include it must also contain those properties. It must be able to be perceived as a self-obvious truth that realy exists and realy describes our reality and extend itself to any possible fantasy that we can imagine or refer directly or indirectly. If it can be disprooved by science or phylosophy or logic it fails. PPS: To be continued, as I also have descriptions for the things of those other names. Eventually to be written here hopefully and if it is well accepted. :p PPPS: So, I was originally calling this the Omniverse but then thinked on the name Omnium which was more aligned with the other names I use here. But that is a freaking bycicle race apparently. It has its intuitive meaning as expected but they named a bycicle race after that because it is the race of all races or something like that. Didn't read it up. And it was already taken as a wiki in wikia for a game that is being made with that name. So I eventually camed up with this Omniumverse name as a combination of both words. It's not perfect but I'm happy with it and it's still intuitive enough me thinks. PPPPS: If people thinks this makes sense to do I'll put this up as a normal wiki page. Category:Blog posts